Steve Boswell
Steve Boswell is a character who appeared in ''The Haunted Mask'' and ''The Scream of the Haunted Mask''. He was the main protagonist in ''The Haunted Mask II''. History He is best friends with Chuck and do practically everything together. They both like to play soccer and play tricks on Carly Beth Caldwell. Both Steve and Chuck got the fright of their lives when Carly Beth, wearing the evil Haunted Mask, pretended to be a mad man with an ugly face who cut off Carly Beth's head and placed it on a stick (the head was just a bust statue her mother made). If that did not scare them enough, the bust came alive, pleading for help. The boys ran off screaming, and they soon found out about the story of the evil mask from Carly Beth and Sabrina. Chuck and Steve stopped pulling pranks on Carly Beth (who became "totally fearless", as Steve put it in The Haunted Mask II). However, they sometimes can't help themselves, and have to try scaring her once in a while. The Haunted Mask II He wanted to be scary for Halloween just like Carly Beth Caldwell was, when she wore the evil Haunted Mask. Unaware of the unloved faces' true nature, he and Chuck go to the store where the evil mask was created and Steve stole an old man mask with spiders in its hair and he loved every moment of wearing it: scaring people and causing pranks. That is when he noticed something odd. He became weak, his voice became hoarse, he became in need of a cane and to his horror, and real spiders were coming out of his hair! To make matters worse, he could not take off the mask! Limping on his cane, he pleaded for people to take off the mask. But no matter what, people ran away from him because of his looks. Finally, he convinced two boys to help him, but no matter what they did, they could not take it off. They could not because it was not a mask; it was his face! Confused, afraid and weak, he saw that his hands became wrinkled. He was turning into an old man! Now terrified, he began to cry, unaware that a figure wearing a cloak was behind him. He pleaded for help, only to realize that the figure had the face of the mask Carly Beth wore. It was the Haunted Mask! It told him that it was the one making Steve what he is and that it may help him if he did it a favor: bring it the bust of Carly Beth that the girl used to remove the evil mask from her face. Steve did so, but was hesitant to destroy it. But he did, after the mask threatened to make his condition worse. When Carly Beth, Steve and Sabrina came looking for him, the mask ordered Steve to hold Carly Beth in place while it prepares to possess her again. At the last minute, he threw himself in front of the evil mask and at the stroke of midnight, the evil mask was defeated and Steve finally removed the old man mask. The shopkeeper, (who was trapped within the evil mask) explained to the children that he was freed after Steve defended Carly Beth and stopped the evil mask. When the children returned to Steve's house, Steve decided that he was finally too old for trick-or-treating to his mother, but she was fine with that. When Steve's mother went back into the kitchen, Steve and Carly Beth took the old man and evil masks and threw them into the fireplace, burning them. At that moment, Steve's mother told the children that she was serving hot chocolate. While the children left for the hot chocolate, the evil mask reconstructed itself and hissed evilly. Sparky, Steve's dog, saw this and took the mask into the backyard, tore it to pieces and buried the remains of the mask deep in the dirt. However, that did not mean the mask was destroyed... PersonalityCategory:ProtagonistsCategory:CharactersCategory:MaleCategory:Goosebumps Steve is quite a prankster at Walnut Avenue Middle School. He likes to joke around with Chuck and play jokes, mainly on Carly Beth. But he does apologize if any of his jokes had inadvertently gone too far and he is also an honest guy at heart. He is very close to Chuck and insists that they are best friends because they make each other laugh, not because they look alike. He is also good friends with Carly Beth and Sabrina, in spite of scaring Carly Beth being his and Chuck's hobby up until her encounter with the Haunted Mask made her more brave now. Steve may not be the smartest guy at his school, but one thing he knows for sure is that first-graders are animals, as he soon found out during his punishment. Appearance Steve is twelve years old, Caucasian, tall and thin with straight brown hair and dark brown eyes. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** ''The Haunted Mask'' ** ''The Haunted Mask II'' * Goosebumps HorrorLand ** ''The Scream of the Haunted Mask'' * Classic Goosebumps ** The Haunted Mask * How to Draw Goosebumps Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 1 - "The Haunted Mask" (Part 1 & 2) ** Season 2 - "The Haunted Mask II" (Part 1 & 2) Actors * George Kinamis (The Haunted Mask) * John White (The Haunted Mask II) Trivia * Steve is the first friend of a protagonist in the series to to take over as the main character in a sequel, since he took over for Carly Beth in The Haunted Mask II. * In The Haunted Mask, Steve was said to have a little sister, but for some reason, the little sister didn't make any appearances, not even in The Haunted Mask II when Steve was at home. * Steve is one of three protagonists to be played by two different actors in the television series. * Steve's second actor, John White also played Michael Webster in ''The Cuckoo Clock of Doom''. Category:Children Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Television Series Characters Category:Goosebumps (television series)